


A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart And Landed In My Eyes

by tehsasu



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Nova - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Domestic Fluff, Guides, M/M, Sentinel AU, Sunsets, besides Linc, dinner that is really breakfast, does anyone else ship this pairing?, sleeping on a bench, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehsasu/pseuds/tehsasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this aaaggggesss ago for Linc, who started shipping this pairing and of course, got me quickly hooked. Too bad that it doesn't exist any where else =_=</p><p>Not beta'd but re-written a couple of times so any errors are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Falling Star Fell From Your Heart And Landed In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincesque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincesque/gifts).



> I wrote this aaaggggesss ago for Linc, who started shipping this pairing and of course, got me quickly hooked. Too bad that it doesn't exist any where else =_=
> 
> Not beta'd but re-written a couple of times so any errors are my own.

The Annihilation War was the beginning of it. That’s where they met, or at least, that’s where things for them started. Back then, neither could focus on what that small warmth growing in their very souls, that spark that pulsated want when they touched even for the briefest of moments or that feeling of security when they were close to each other despite a raging battle for survival and enemies pushing them back.

Then after the war ended, they were separated. They each had their own roles in the universe to live out and people needed them, or at least, people needed Richard. He was Nova Prime now after all. Peter, he was nothing. He had been nothing since he had lost the right to be Star Lord, since he had removed his uniform and tried to repent for his sins.

With the Phalanx invasion in Kree territory, Peter found himself wondering about Richard, about Nova and what he was doing. But once again, they were in battle, fighting yet another war. There was no time for if’s and or but’s. There was no time for when’s or why’s. There was only the now and the drive to live another day.

If Peter had thought seeing Richard with Gamora for the first time back when the Annihilation War was upon them was hard, then seeing them together now was harder. It would always get harder. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was supposed to be something, anything, between them that was just this friendship they had. There just had be something more and nothing less.

Throughout his travels across the universe as Star Lord with his new team, there was something ever present across the many worlds they visited. Terrans, kree, Skrull – it didn’t matter what species, there was something that bound two together unquestionably. He asked about it once, what he was seeing and sensing. He asked why he could feel connections, why he could feel fear and comfort, love and hate, sadness and joy. He asked. He wanted to know why.

Sentinels and Guides. The universe was full of them. No world was left out. And Peter, he was a Guide. He was someone’s Guide. He asked how would he know who his Sentinel was but the answer he was given was vague and not helpful. You’ll know. That’s it. That was all that was said on the matter. Nothing more. No hint of what he was supposed to feel or whether or not something in his brain would just click into place. He was completely in the dark. Just great.

No one ever tells you what to expect once you find your bond mate. They tell you what you need to do, what to keep in mind and make sure that your Sentinel does not feel rejected what so ever during the course of the bonding. There is no manual on these things. A lot of the advice the Centre gives you is to just follow your instincts. Peter scoffed at that idea. Because yeah, that had always worked out well for him in the past.

They don’t tell you that bonding can be frustrating, especially when the Sentinel is imprinting. Peter horribly found out that involved a lot of smelling and tasting and waiting patiently. They don’t tell you that being marked can hurt despite the immense pleasure or the sheer exhaustion or completeness you feel afterwards.

They also don’t tell you about the after glow. The feeling of finally being whole and complete and right at home baffled Peter. For as long as he could remember, he had felt alone and empty, no matter what he did or who he did it with. There was always this piece inside of him, his heart, his soul – something – that always remained empty. But when he met Richard, he was drawn and he couldn’t stay away. And once they had bonded, once they had just listened and allowed the bonding to actually start, Peter found that empty chasm inside of him filling. Filling with everything that Richard meant to him, filling with everything that he meant to Richard.

It was a Richard shaped whole, waiting to be claimed. And claimed he did. And it left Peter absolutely exhausted.

A gentle touch on his cheek was the first thing Peter was aware of and when he turned away, trying to snuggle against his pillow and continue sleeping, the warm light from the setting sun broke through any attempts. Orange and red light bathed his features, glowing faintly and yet strongly through his eyelids.

Small kisses lined down his bare back and he, even in his sleepy state, could feel Richard smiling.

“Go back to sleep,” Peter mumbled, which turned into some incoherent babble thanks to the pillow smooched against his face.

“I don’t want to,” Richard smiled. “Come with me.”

“I don’t wanna,” moaned Peter.

“Please, Peter. I want to show you something.”

The warmth offered by Richard’s body left and that was enough to waken his senses that much more even against his will. He knew Richard was still there in the room, could hear him walking around the bed but he wasn’t within touching distance.

Richard easily flipped Peter over on to his back, earning a disgruntled moan and in one swift movement, had Peter into his boxers that had been discarded sometime during their bonding over the last few days.

Once Peter was covered, Richard couldn’t help but lightly brush his lips against Peter’s. “Come on, Peter, up we go.”

Richard pulled Peter up to his feet, laughing gently at the childish way Peter tried to run away the sleep still plaguing him.

He pulled the sheet from the bed and guided Peter out to the balcony, wrapping both of them up. Richard held Peter close to his body, fingers lazily caressing his shoulders. Being nearly the same height had its benefits. Richard was easily able to maneuver his gaze around Peter’s ruffled hair, resting his chin comfortably on Peter’s shoulder to place a series of small, lingering and tender kisses along his jawline.

“Peter, what do you see?” Richard whispered.

Peter yawned and blinked a couple of times before focusing his attention over the railing and out to the world. They had a view of the beach, now currently empty of people. Giant palm trees grew in line, separating the concrete path and the clear white sand. Across the water, the sun was sinking below the horizon, giving its last bit of warmth to the earth before night settled in. The sight enthralled Peter. If he could he would paint it and capture it forever because at that moment, his memory or words wouldn’t give the beauty of the scene any justice.

“Worth getting up?” Richard asked in his ear.

“Yeah,” Peter agreed.

“That’s good.” Richard tightened his hold around Peter for a moment. “My Guide.”

“My Sentinel,” Peter smiled up at him, looking over his shoulder.

Peter turned around in the sheet and wrapped his arms around Richard’s waist, tilted his head slightly and kissed his bonded mate.

They continued to watch, wrapped up within each other and the sheet until the only light came from the awakening stars and moon an the man made lights.

“Come on. I’ll make you my famous dinner specialty,” Richard said.

“Famous dinner specialty? Does that come with a smoothie or something because knowing you, I’m going to be eating grease,” Peter pointed out.

“Not all of its grease,” retorted Richard, smiling.

“Sure, it isn’t.”

Peter fished around the room until he found a pair of pants to pull on while Richard disappeared out into the kitchen.

Richard was just dumping the last ingredients into the blender by the time Peter surfaced. Peter sat down on one of the stool at the counter and all but collapsed on it, eyes closed.

“You shouldn’t sleep on the bench like that,” Peter pointed out over the noise of the blender and ruffled Peter’s hair.

“Oh well, who’s going to stop me? The bench police? I’m tired,” Peter complained.

Richard smiled. “Sustenance first, then you may go back to sleep.”

Peter idly watched Richard pull out a rather large glass and poured what ever he blended into it and passed it over. Not knowing what was in it, Peter eyed it suspiciously and sniffed at it. Sure, he didn’t have the heightened sense of smell like Richard did but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious as to what was in it.

“Relax. There’s apple, passion fruit, mango and an orange in there. It’s safe.”

He sipped at the drink cautiously at first and then dug into it. It was delicious, Peter would give Richard that.

While Peter tried to stay awake and slowly drank the rest of his smoothie, a few mouthfuls going to Richard, Richard went about making them some dinner. 

Sure enough, what Richard ended up cooking was two plates with sausages, eggs, bacon, toasted and a cooked tomato. Weren’t they supposed to be having dinner? Peter raised an eyebrow at Richard when the guy placed a plate in front of him.

“I’m guessing the tomato is the non grease part of this meal?” Peter poked.

“Non grease,” Richard chimed, digging into his meal happily.

Peter watched Richard and tried to come to understand the reasoning behind Richard’s playful smile he flashed him. Every time he caught sight of it, he could feel their bond flutter in joy, could feel that sense of being complete magnifying. It was an odd sort of feeling after everything they’ve been through together. 

The fact that his stomach grumbled embarrassingly loud from the wafting smell of a freshly cooked meal was enough for Peter to turn his attention to his own meal. He was definitely pretending that there wasn’t a light blush caking his cheeks while he happily munched on a piece of sausage. If Richard saw it though, he wasn’t saying anything.

“So, tomorrow,” Peter said in between a mouthful, “let’s go down to the beach.”

Yes, no one told him what needed to be done to secure a bond, no one told him who he was even supposed to look for in a bonded mate. But his soul, the Guide part of him, knew from the very first time he had spotted Richard, they’re futures were going to be tangled together. 

No one would ever be able to provide an adequate explanation on what being bonded to your better half felt like. No one would ever be able to prepare for it. It was magical. It was the sun that rose every morning with certainty and the stars and moon that guided the night. 

It’s just is. 

Them. 

And always will be.


End file.
